


Duty Calls

by jackirin0531



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fire Fighter, Fire Fighter Lieutenant, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Mystery, Police Lieutenant, angsty, could be a kdrama, emt, lots of comic relief, murder case, please help these poor people, serious plot hidden by comedy, slow burnish like slow plot, surgeon, they just want to do their jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackirin0531/pseuds/jackirin0531
Summary: A firefighter, cop, EMT, and surgeon's lives all cross at an awkward four-way intersection in the big city, literally. Their careers seeming to have been suddenly thrown into a dumpster fire, they must work together to solve a dangerous case involving drugs, murders, and conspiracy.But were these people chosen by coincidence, or their fates designed by another?





	Duty Calls

~place holder until i get to my laptop~

just wanted something here to make sure i actually commit to this work

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on ao3, and really my first "published" story ever haha
> 
> i appreciate all support, and any critique/advice given! im a casual/noob writer so please bear with me <3


End file.
